mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
UFC 58
UFC 58: USA vs Canada was a mixed martial arts event held by the Ultimate Fighting Championship on March 4, 2006. It was held at the Mandalay Bay Events Center on the Las Vegas Strip in Nevada, and broadcast live on pay-per-view in the United States. History In keeping with the theme of the card, each fight featured an American fighter against a Canadian fighter. Five of the seven Canadian fighters featured, Icho Larenas, Sam Stout, Mark Hominick, Georges St-Pierre, and David Loiseau, were at the time champions in the Canadian TKO Major League MMA promotion. The show drew a live gate of $1,758,450. http://boxing.nv.gov/MMAgates.htm The disclosed fighter payroll for UFC 58 was $207,000. http://news.adcombat.com/article.html?id=10795 The final scorecard for "USA VS Canada" was: 5, 3. Results Preliminary card *'Heavyweight bout: Icho Larenas vs. Tom Murphy' :Murphy wins by TKO in the third round at 1:59. Larenas was a late substitute for Kristof Midoux. This was a preliminary fight that did air on the pay-per-view broadcast. *'Light Heavyweight bout: Rob MacDonald vs. Jason Lambert' :Lambert wins by submission with a kimura in the first round at 1:54 . This was a preliminary fight that did air on the pay-per-view broadcast. *'Lightweight bout: Sam Stout vs. Spencer Fisher' :Stout wins by split decision. Fisher was a late replacement for Kenny Florian, who got injured during training for this fight. This was the UFC's first lightweight match since the division was suspended in 2004. This was a preliminary fight that did air on the pay-per-view broadcast. Main card *'Lightweight bout: Mark Hominick vs. Yves Edwards' :Hominick wins by submission with a triangle armbar in the second round at 1:52. In going with the USA vs. Canada theme, Edwards was promoted as being American. He moved to the U.S. as a teen but his nationality is Bahamian. *'Middleweight bout: Joe Doerksen vs. Nathan Marquardt' :Marquardt wins by unanimous decision. The judges scored the bout 29-28,29-28, and 29-28. *'Welterweight bout: B.J. Penn vs. Georges St-Pierre' :St-Pierre wins by split decision. The judges scored the bout 29-28, 28-29, and 29-28. *'Middleweight bout: Mike Swick vs. Steve Vigneault' :Swick wins by submission with a guillotine choke in the first round at 2:09. *'Middleweight championship bout: Rich Franklin © vs. David Loiseau' :Franklin wins by unanimous decision and retains the UFC middleweight title. The judges scored the bout 50-42, 50-42, and 50-43. Fighter Payouts Georges St-Pierre: $48,000 Rich Franklin: $32,000 Nathan Marquardt: $30,000 BJ Penn: $25,000 Tom Murphy: $10,000 Mike Swick: $10,000 David Loiseau: $9,000 Spencer Fisher: $8,000 Yves Edwards: $8,000 Rob Macdonald: $5,000 Joe Doerksen: $5,000 Jason Lambert: $4,000 Mark Hominick: $4,000 Sam Stout: $4,000 Icho Larenas: $3,000 Steve Vigneault: $2,000 Total Fighter Payouts: $207,000 References Sources *Mixed martial arts show results, Mandalay Bay, 03-04-06 (PDF), Nevada State Athletic Commission, retrieved March 20, 2006 *"Franklin Dominates Loiseau; 'Rush' Beats Penn at UFC 58" by Thomas Gerbasi, UFC.tv, March 5, 2006, retrieved March 5, 2006 *UFC PPV Buys Explode in 2006 *UFC Fighter Salaries for 2006 (includes fighter salaries for UFC 58) Category:2006 in mixed martial arts Category:Sports in the Las Vegas metropolitan area fr:UFC 58 ja:UFC 58 no:UFC 58